Riverside
by DancinAngel-love
Summary: "Another thiing, each child had their eyes seen open, and were normally found with a piece of typed paper, it's read diffeent things all having to do with eyes and the soul." JJ then added.


Okay So I'm doing a new story, this is my first Criminal minds fanfic so hopefully ita good if not then I apologize greatly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds.

* * *

JJ: "Childhood should be carefree, playing in the sun; not living a nightmare in the darkness of the soul" David Pelzer

"This is heart wrenching." JJ murmured to herself, looking over the contents of their current case once more. This surly making her hundredth time since stepping onto the jet this morning, not counting before they even left. She half wished she could hide the case away pretend it's not real, to act like she never had knowledge of what was happening. That she didn't have to know of the monster currently in Georgia.

The case she had shown to her team only a day ago had bothered her, just as in some ways cases before this one had. It seemed to bother them all.

Hotch had remained silent only speaking at times to answer a question or help to understand information, he then told the team to pack before excusing himself leaving the room quickly. JJ suspected that it bothered him, to her it always seemed that any case that had to do with children bothered him and she suspected it was because he had a son of his own. It would cause you to think, 'What if this was my child?' The man she knew worried about that.

The others weren't much better even when they had no children of their own.

Morgan remained more silent than normal, but his face remained normal not giving away anything to show that he was troubled.

Reid on the other had went rather pale, he looked more like a ghost before now he was one, she has sworn if he went any paler that day they would have been arranging a funeral. Which she prays doesn't happen anytime soon.

Garcia had been emotional about it, shedding tears as she had ay some other times. Prentiss much like JJ had cried but she hid her tears until she was alone. Both females had learned to accept cases like this and deal with them, to save the emotions.

And Rossi, his face didn't change the only way you could tell even the slightest was by his eyes. They held a bit of sorrow sadness, emotions he hadn't fully been able to lock away yet, he still didn't know how to keep from showing emotion through his eyes which was good. It didn't need to be locked away fully.

It took effect on the team to read the case, and JJ feared to go and solve it afraid more would die while she was there but he knew if they didn't go more would die regardless and more than the ones who may if they do go.

"Looking over the Case again?" Toddies voice broke the JJ's thoughts; the said woman looked up from the papers at the man.

He gave we a slight smile before sliding into the seat across from her pulling the folder over to himself he read one of the victims bio's his own eyes softening.

"All of them are children, the only noticeable common thing." Rossi murmured as the rest of the team started to come over taking seats or standing around the two. "Of both genders no certain race or description nor age." He added glancing at the rest of the team. They didn't go over the case as fully as they could of and now gave them the perfect opportunity to.

"So are unsub just takes pleasure in killing children?" Prentiss asked staining intently at a paper before moving it aside to show a picture of one of the victims.

"We're not missing anything?" Morgan asked picking up two separate victim cases, looking for something to be the same.

Reid shook his head before speaking up. "There may be more once we gather information." Hotch nodded at the youngest

"Morgan called Garcia before we left she's running background see if she can get more on the victims." Hotch spoke as he picked up a paper as well before laying it face down to hide the images of the youngest victim. Jason Airway age 2.

"What we know then; he unsub targets children from what we've seen the oldest that's been killed was fifteen." Rossi spoke up breaking through the conversation so as to get on to business.

"According to the record each child's been reported missing, a week later they would be found dead at Playgrounds or parks, sometimes even school playgrounds." JJ started lacing her fingers together. "No signs of sexual assault. Most had marks around their wrist, ankle, or neck suggesting they may have been tied down or restrained by a cuff of some type. Along with multiple bruising and cuts a few broken bones."

"He abused them then." Morgan said crossing his arms.

"Another thing, each child had their eyes seen open, and were normally found with a piece of typed paper, it's read different things all having to do with eyes and the soul." JJ then added after Morgan spoke up.

"The unsub, believes he's keeping them from resting then, perhaps he believes that if the eyes are open then the soul can't rest." Rossi said looking thoughtful. "Are unsub likes to be in control. Kidnapping would make him in control of the family, restraining the child a beating them puts him more in control over the child, over a life. It's not enough though wen after he kills them he still wants control, it would explain why he sews their eyes open. Not allowing them to rest in the afterlife."

Everyone was silent processing the information, JJ closed her eyes. This was a monster they were dealing with.

* * *

What do you think should I keep going?


End file.
